And Then There Were None
by XT-421
Summary: Just a little piece of mind for the poor fellow Yuzuru at the end of the series. Immediately following the ending. THEA's James makes an appearance.  Another XT original, as far as I'm concerned.


**I watched this series in one night (this night) with my university's Anime Club. I haven't cried this hard about anything in years. I HAD to write SOMETHING. So it is just a little drabble.**

* * *

She vanished. He couldn't believe it, but she actually let herself be obliterated. Her soul had passed on, without him, and he was left alone.

Yuzuru Otonoshi knealt on the ground in a pool of tears, still mumbling incoherently, "I love you so much Kanade."

He shared so much with a girl he only partially knew, yet he felt like he was losing part of himself with her disappearance.

He was all alone.

"Well, not really." A voice said from behind him.

He spun around. A man, standing about a half foot taller than him, was sitting down on the steps behind him. Garbed in a strange blue kimono, loosened enough to see a shiny chest underneath, nearly metallic in the sunset.

"Who the hell are you?" He let out, wiping his tears away.

"I am James. Pleasure to meet you Yuzuru." He stood up, holding an arm out as if to shake his hand.

Yuzuru just stood there, blankly unsure of this new character.

"I get it, I get it. You're distraught." James said, waving his hand to dismiss his case.

"Are you... God?" He asked, his voice faltering.

"No, not really. I'm James. I'm..." he looked up, unsure of how to word what he was saying, "I'm like a spiritual consultant. I work for THEA, maybe you've... ok, you've never heard of THEA, fair enough. I'll be brief," he took a step back and gestated most of his intentions. "THEA, Team Happily Ever After, is an inter-dimensional police force making sure people like you don't live rotten lives. We all want you to live happy, human lives, and die happy."

Yuzuru could see where this was leading. "Go on."

"With pleasure. Xavier, my brother, is normally one who settles matters of romance. However, you must understand, we are all robotic entities, we cannot communicate with spirits, with the exception of myself. My full name is James, JB-248."

"If there is a group of police trying to make my life better, why didn't they save my sister? Or anyone's lives here?" Yuzuru demanded angrily, this robot-human-spirit thing was pissing him off.

"There are only seven of us for the entirety of existence. Cut us some slack." James shrugged in defeat. "But, we of THEA wish to provide empathy for your loss, and regretfully tell you that we can do nothing to interfere with your life as it is, seeing as you are dead."

Yuzuru just lost a girl he confessed to, he wasn't having any of it.

"Why are you here then?"

"I think you know why." James said staring at him with great blue orbs of sympathy.

Yuzuru sighed. Yes, he knew. He wasn't permitted to stay as he intended. It was time to go.

"Do you want to see that moment of her life?" James asked, rather out of the blue.

"Wha-?" Before he could respond, James pulled from within himself a monitor of sorts.

"Watch carefully." He informed, turning a dial.

The monitor flickered on.

A young girl with white hair was lying on a stretcher. She was dying. Her heart was failing. It was malformed since birth and it refused to grow with her as she aged. She was young and frail and innocent and couldn't have been more than ten years old. She was just new to the world, so it seemed, yet she lay dying on a stretcher in a hospital.

"Kanade," a nurse spoke, "we found a donor for you. It is a perfect match." The young girl opened her feeble eyes and looked at the nurse.

Her parents had already signed the documents. She was getting her heart.

The screen flickered. Yuzuru saw his own body, dead, on a similar stretcher, his organs being carefully removed and preserved. _A life for life._ The screen focused on his heart, following it through a flight to another hospital nearby where it was promptly put into a surgical procedure where young Kanade Tachibana.

The next day, she opened her eyes, strong and wide.

She was alive and well, and next thing he saw, she was going to school. She smiled. She made friends. She laughed, and she lived.

And Yuzuru was on the ground crying once more.

"My death brought to her new life." He cried.

James looked utterly elated, the emotions ran deep through him as well. "Yes. Your heart allowed her to live life happily for a period of time, and she smiled because she had a strong healthy heart within her chest, your heart."

"Even if I never see her again..." he remembered what he had said less than an hour ago, "The bonds carved between our souls will not be forgotten. Yes... I am... satisfied, that my life," his sentence was broken by unsteady sobs, "was given up for her. It is time then. I thank you sir, that was..."

"Educational?" James offered.

Yuzuru chuckled, "enlightening. Thank you for everything. And thank you God, for my life."

James blinked, and he was alone. He smiled inwardly. He had done a good thing.

Raising his arms in a unique pose, he vanished in a beam of light from the sky.

And then there were none.

* * *

**See? Nothing too special, just a little peace of mind for the poor fellow.**

**FIN**


End file.
